shaman kage
by nino of santo domingo
Summary: read the sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A combination of the shaman king universe and the Naruto universe in which some characters from the Naruto universe have shaman abilities. If you like it, review.

**spirit speech**

_**sprit thought**_

Human speech

_Human thought_

In the hidden leaf village we see two people walking towards the ninja academy. One is an extremely old man wearing formal Hokage robes, he has a small goatee and short spiked hair along with three lines running vertically under each eye; this is the third Hokage of the Leaf Village Hiruzen Sarutobi. The other person walking along with Sarutobi is a young eight year old boy with spiky sun kissed blonde hair and whisker like birth marks on his cheeks: he is wearing a black vest with an orange lining, black shorts, and black ninja sandals(1); this boy is Naruto Uzumaki. As Naruto walked down the road along with his grandfather figure he tried to ignore the usual glares from the villagers he passed, however he could not ignore the whispers- "Can you believe that they're actually letting that thing attend the academy?" "I don't understand why the Hokage doesn't snap out of it and kill the damn demon" Naruto was used to these kinds of remarks made by the villagers, but they still stung. Sarutobi saw that Naruto was starting to get depressed so he tried to distract him from the villagers, "So Naruto, are you excited about joining the academy?" Hiruzen asked the young blond. Naruto simply smiled at the old Hokage "Sure am Jiji, but could you explain what I'm going to learn… I sorta forgot" he replied while laughing nervously near the end. The third Hokage simply chuckled and answered the young Ninja to be "Well first you will learn the history of our village, than you will learn the basic taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjustu, as well as basic kenjutsu." The Hokage stopped here to see Naruto reaction and as he expected Naruto's face scrunched up like he ate something sour "All that sounds so boring" he whined. The aged Hokage once again chuckled "If you believe so, then maybe you wouldn't want to join the extra class?" Sarutobi asked, Naruto nodded his head quickly "If it's anything like those other classes than no thanks Jiji" Sarutobi grinned at this "Even though that it was because of what this extra class teaches is how great ninjas like the fourth Hokage were made?" he asked Naruto who in no time flat did a complete 180 and started walking faster to the academy with Sarutobi keeping pace with a smile on his face. When they finally reached the academy the Hokage introduced him to his teacher "Naruto, this here is Iruka Umino. He will be your teacher until you graduate". Iruka has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket. Iruka looked down at Naruto with a smile and kindly introduced himself "It's nice to meet you Naruto; I hope I can be good teacher for you. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." Naruto smiled back at Iruka and replied "Well, Jiji told me about his extra class here at the academy, could you tell me about that?" Iruka face became shocked and looked towards the Hokage who gave him a nod. Iruka then faced Naruto again an answered his question "well this class isn't for everyone, you must have a special 'gift' that not many have. If you do then those that teach this class can teach you how to use this gift in ways that rival Jutsu. In fact even if you fail the Shinobi portion of the academy you can still pass if you pass the extra class" Naruto was amazed by this and greatly hoped he would be able to join this incredible class, but he still had one more question, "what do you call this class?" Iruka gained a very serious face when he answered Naruto's question "the name of the class is… Ways of a Shaman"

love it, hate it, just press that review button aand tell me what you think

(1) Yoh's outfit as a kid


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of shaman Kage, and to kyunaru Amidamaru and other elements of the shaman king manga well be showing up in this chapter, also I am skipping to the last year of the academy. And also the graduation age is moved up to 16. Also since I didn't say this last chapter and for some reason I feel coupled to say it now: I do not own Naruto or shaman king

In training ground three we see a sixteen year old Naruto resting in the shade of one of the trees. Over the years Naruto changed considerably mentally and physically. At sixteen Naruto stood at 5 feet eleven inches, his body was fit but not overly fit to where it constricted his movements, his body was built mostly for agility and speed, his hair was more spiky and untamable than ever with jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He wears an older variation of his cloths as a child which consists of a sleeveless black vest with orange lining and collar, black ninja sandals, black ninja pants that had an orange pouch sewed on the left leg that contained a mortuary tablet. Lying next to him was a black daito with a cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji with the hilt being wrapped in a black cloth with red diamonds going down to the bottom which had a short length of chain with a broken link at the end that dangles from the bottom of the hilt(1).

Over the years Naruto excelled greatly in his shamanic classes, which at first he was skeptical. When he was told that it revolved around using ghost and spirits to fight he thought that it was big joke, until he saw the power of a shaman with his own eyes. After that he drove his nose to the ground to learn and perfect his shaman abilities while also working on his ninja skills as well. Unfortunately his ninja skills were almost nonexistent; all he had was the transformation Jutsu and some fuinjutsu. Whenever he tried to use something like the clone Jutsu things ended up undesirable every time. That is, until Naruto discovered his problem and created a solution. It turns out that he had too much spiritual energy than physical in his chakra, because of this he couldn't properly control it. When he found this out Naruto came up with three possible solutions: A) he could increase his physical energy to match his spiritual half (this didn't work since it was impossible with how much spiritual energy he had). B) Naruto could seal off some of his spiritual energy for later (this didn't work either since there was a high chance of sealing away his chakra completely). So Naruto decided to go with solution C, which was to find a use for his excess spiritual energy. And so Naruto created his own form of Jutsu he liked to call Obake (ghost) Jutsu, which allows him to manipulate his spiritual energy in ways never even imagined.

Currently as Naruto rested, he was thinking over a dilemma he had with graduating. The final exam this year, like always, was the clone Jutsu which as explained he could not do even if his life depended on it. Even though that with passing his shaman class it would be enough to become a ninja, he would have to perform double the needed amount of D-rank missions to perform anything higher and join a team (which would take a long time to find one). So even though that Naruto created a new powerful form of Jutsu that only he could use, if he couldn't do a simple clone Jutsu his ninja career would consist of gardening and babysitting for a long time. He'll have to figure something out soon the exam is tomorrow.

"**Naruto-Dono you're going to be late for the academy if you don't leave now" **said a voice next to the resting blond. Naruto turned to see one of his only friends in Konoha as well as his guardian ghost Amidamaru. Amidamaru was roughly 6 feet in height dressed like a usual samurai with red shoulder guard and arm shield with lavender colored hair. Back when samurai were the warriors of the Elemental Nations instead of ninja, Amidamaru was the best. He was killed by a small army sent by a daimyo who was scared of Amidamaru's strength. How these two met was quite humorous, it was a year after Naruto enlisted in the academy he was going for a walk and he simply stumbled upon his grave, and when he met him he wouldn't leave until Amidamaru agreed to be his spirit ally. After a month Naruto was still there, so Amidamaru decided to give the young Uzumaki a question that if answered correctly the dead samurai would become his spirit.

**FLASH-BACK:**

"**Tell me young child, why do you desire strength?" **the 600 year old samurai asked the young eight year old Naruto who had a tired look on his face with having to wait an entire month with minimal food to eat answered Amidamaru's question with confidence "I desire strength so that I can protect those in my village that are precious to me from those that would do them harm" for a while Amidamaru was silent. Naruto's answer reminded the samurai of when he trained to be a samurai when he was still very young in order to drive away bandits and protect the orphans he was living with. After thinking it over Amidamaru made his decision **"Very well Naruto-Dono, it will be an honor to be your spirit and fight alongside you"**

**FLASH-BACK END**

Back to the story, Naruto reluctantly got up from the soft ground he was resting on to comply with his sprits request. He then tied his sword to his back and took out his mortuary tablet in which Amidamaru phased into. Naruto than formed his left hand into a half ram seal and channeled his spiritual energy "Obake style-shunpo no Jutsu(2)" and faster than you could see Naruto was gone from his spot.

KONOHA NINJA ACADEMY

As Naruto appeared outside the academy he quickly noticed one of his classmates in his shaman class and also his rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke stood about an inch shorter than Naruto, had spiky black hair with a blue tint with his bangs hanging on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, and onyx colored eyes. Sasuke had an outfit that seemed inspired by kung fu cloth. Both the pants and the vest are black and both have a triangular pattern with a yellow lining, the pants are tied with a white silk belt, and he had black kung fu shoes(3). He also carried a Kwan Dao (Chinese spear like weapon) across his back.

Naruto and Sasuke have had a friendly rivalry between themselves ever since they started the academy, with Naruto being the better of the two in shaman abilities and Sasuke being the better in ninja skills. So whenever they get the chance, like now, the two would always have a spar "So dobe what'll be today, shaman or ninja?" Sasuke asked, Naruto gave the Uchiha a smirk and unsheathed his daito "let's go with a shaman only fight, that won't take long teme". The Uchiha smirked as well and took his Kwan Dao from his back, and both walked towards the academy ring.

Both possible ninjas took out a mortuary tablet and their sprit allies quickly phased out of them. Sasuke's spirit was named Bason and around 500 years old, he looked like some Chinese general (I can't really describe him lo siento). Both shamans raised their hand in which their spirits turned into their spirit flame forms and landed in their respective shamans hand. Uzumaki and Uchiha then both plunged their spirit into their weapons, there was a bright flash and both of their weapons changed greatly.

Sasuke's Kwan Dao was changed a Spirit-type over soul which molds Bason's ghost into a giant, golden battle spear. The basic form is Sasuke's Kwan Dao with eight balls at the end, resembling Bason's shoulder armor. The golden balls each sprouts a spike and at the very end of it is Bason's head sprouting the spear tip from the top of his helmet.

Naruto's daito did not change, but from his shoulder to hand the basic characteristics of this over soul resembles Amidamaru's Spirit Flame form with an effigy of Amidamaru burns over the daito with Amidamaru's shoulder guard and arm shield to materialize over Naruto's right arm, providing more protection.

Naruto quickly called out one of his techniques while using over soul "Amidaryū: Shinkuu Buddha-giri" and then broke the air with a slash and forced out a shockwave. While Naruto was doing this Sasuke was utilizing his own technique "exploding over soul", by turning the tip of spear the other way around Sasuke released a large amount of Furyoku (shamanic power) into an explosion propelling him forward and using the arrow like tip of the other end to attack. Both attacks met head on in the middle of the field rising up a lot of dust from the explosion.

Cliffhanger, I will post the next chapter this Friday or Saturday until then adios.

(1) Tensa zangetsu takes the place of harusame; you got to admit it's a cooler sword.

(2) When Naruto uses Obake Jutsu they will be attacks that I got from three other manga that I have read you already know one of them is Bleach, but here's hints for the other two; monkey tail and spirit detective figure it out.

(3) Yeah Sasuke's the Tao Ren in my story, big whoop wanna fight about it?

Anyway please review, and if you could give me a suggestion on who should have shaman powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of shaman Kage, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've had a lot on my plate these days with school, oh and to Silvdra-zero you were only half right remember I said SPIRIT detective. Anyway enjoy the story.

Last time on shaman Kage

Naruto quickly called out one of his techniques while using over soul "Amidaryū: Shinkuu Buddha-giri" and then broke the air with a slash and forced out a shockwave. While Naruto was doing this Sasuke was utilizing his own technique "exploding over soul", by turning the tip of spear the other way around Sasuke released a large amount of Furyoku (shamanic power) into an explosion propelling him forward and using the arrow like tip of the other end to attack. Both attacks met head on in the middle of the field rising up a lot of dust from the explosion.

Now

When the dust cleared from his vision, Sasuke was not able to see Naruto anywhere "looks like I win this time teme" said a voice from behind him while also feeling the steel from Naruto's Daito at his throat.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to see Naruto's smirking face; he then released his over soul to signify he yielded. After that Naruto removed his blade from Sasuke's neck and deactivated his over soul as well.

"We better get going or else Iruka sensei will chew our heads off" said Naruto while Sasuke simply nodded in agreement.

When both shamans reached their classroom they both sat in the middle of the left side of the room, for a while Naruto and Sasuke enjoyed the quiet in the room. This enjoyment was soon ruined by the sound of two annoying shrieks that could only come from one pair if annoying girls. As soon as Sasuke heard the irritating sound he groaned in annoyance.

Naruto simply chuckled at his friends' misfortune and started to count down in his head _"5…4…3…2…1"_ no sooner did he finished his mental countdown did the classroom door bust open and two girls desperately tried to get in before the other.

One of the girls was Sakura Haruno, has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin, she was often bullied due to her rather large forehead. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a red ribbon which she uses to accentuate her face.

The other girl was Ino Yamanaka, while always in a rivalry against Sakura to prove who the better kunoichi is (and Sasuke's affection), Ino takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, which was seen even during her younger days in kunoichi training. She also takes great effort to keep up and improve her appearance, as seen from her habit on dieting. The most noticeable traits in her appearance are her green eyes and her long blonde hair that reaches down to her waist, always seen in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

As soon as the two saw Sasuke they instantly rushed towards him both trying to sit next to him before the other. When they reached the only available seat next to Sasuke (Naruto moved his seat so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire), they started to fight over it.

"Move Ino pig, I got here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" yelled sakura loud enough to almost rupture the ear drums of everyone in the class.

"In your dreams billboard brow I got here first, you move!" yelled Ino in an equally loud (and annoying) voice.

They continued to argue for what seemed like forever, annoying the hell out of everyone. There arguing was thankfully put to an end when Iruka entered the room and used his infamous 'demon head Jutsu' to shut the two girls up and make them find other seats.

"Well class, since the final academy exam is tomorrow I thought it would be a good idea to review the clone Jutsu" Iruka told his class, which resulted in the entire class to groan in exasperation and Naruto to curse under his breath.

Everyone in the class lined up to do the Jutsu and each of them, even those with worse grades than Naruto, were at least able to create one clone. But when it was Naruto's turn well…

"Clone Jutsu" as soon as Naruto attempted the Jutsu there was a poof of smoke that revealed a dead looking Naruto clone. As soon as everyone saw this most of the class laughed, while others didn't care or were used to the blonde messing up like this.

"Naruto, with your current grades perfecting the clone Jutsu will be your only way to pass the academy" Iruka said with a sigh. Naruto simply went back to his seat while ignoring the mean comments from his classmates. Once Naruto reached his seat Amidamaru appeared from out of the mortuary tablet in order to cheer him up

"**Do not worry Naruto-Dono I'm sure you will do fine on the test."** Naruto gave the samurai a small smile and felt slightly better thanks to his words of encouragement. The shaman-ninja in training than paid attention to Iruka as he continued the class

"Now that we have reviewed the clone Jutsu, we will now review the history of our village"

The sound of Naruto banging his head on his desk could be heard throughout the entire village _"Why does Kami hate me?"_ he thought in desperation.

After the academy: Naruto's apartment

As Naruto lay on his bed he couldn't stop thinking about how he couldn't stop thinking on how to pass the ninja part of the exam but he couldn't think of anything at the moment and it was frustrating him to no end. No matter what he did he couldn't perform a simple clone.

"_Well, staying here just thinking won't help, might as well go train"_ after that thought Naruto got off his bed and reached for his daito

SMASH!

Something smashed through his window and Naruto quickly dove under his bed out of reflex from past experiences where everything that smashed through his window blow up.

After hiding under his bed for a long time and still no explosion he peaked his head out to see that lying near some glass from his window was a scroll. Naruto crawled out from under his bed and slowly moved towards the scroll, he then picked up the scroll and simply looked it over in case it was booby trapped.

"**Maybe you should open it Naruto-Dono?" **Amidamaru said from behind Naruto scaring the crap out of him and making him accidently throw the scroll in the air, he quickly caught the scroll before it landed in the ground and gave Amidamaru a glare "Damn it Amidamaru don't do that!" he yelled at the spirit and then went back to the scroll and slowly opened it. Once he did he saw that it was just a letter addressed to him which he quickly began to read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_ You do not know me and you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I am your uncle(1). Before you doubt this let me explain, when you were born I was told you were dead by an old war hawk and left the village in sadness at losing my last remaining family. I was informed that were alive when I decided to visit the village today to get a refuel on supplies and I heard the village talking about a "blond haired demon". After hearing that I went to see the Hokage to have a small 'talk' with the old man and learned everything, I wanted to meet you in person but the Hokage told me that you had enough on your plate with the academy exam tomorrow so our meeting will have to wait a while. _

_ Until then I've decided to help you with the exam, at the bottom of this letter you will find a seal that will open a scroll containing a different clone Jutsu that will not only help you pass the academy exam but help you in your training. _

_ Until we meet face to face._

After reading this Naruto didn't know how to react; on one side he was happy to know he had family out there while on the other he was mad he was kept from the truth. He had so many questions to ask his so called uncle, but he figured to do that he should pass the exam. So he checked the bottom of the letter to see the seal that the letter spoke of and added chakra to it and out popped a scroll he quickly opened and read its contents before smiling and then pocketing the scroll.

He quickly left his apartment (with Amidamaru close behind) to the nearest training ground and got to work on this new Jutsu.

Next day: Academy

The day of the exam caused most of the shinobi hopefuls to be nervous whether or not they would pass. While this was the situation for most of the academy students, most were confident in their skills as ninja, and a small majority was wondering where a certain blonde shaman was. This majority consisted of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga clan heiress to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was another student of the shaman class besides Sasuke and Naruto.

Usually she is seen in a simple white shirt and black pants with planchette slung over shoulder and sketchbook in hand(2). Known to everyone, except the oblivious Uzumaki, Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since they started the academy but she can't muster up the courage to talk to him without fainting.

As it was nearing the time to commence the exam the door opened to reveal Naruto looking like he hadn't slept at all. He didn't say a word as he sat next to Sasuke and closed his eyes for a light snooze.

Iruka was shocked to see Naruto in this state as he's always been a ball of energy that seemed to never tire out, the chunin instructor got over his shock and started the test by having the written portion of the test to be passed out by Mizuki his fellow chunin instructor. Mizuki had always been Naruto's least favorite teacher, whenever he taught a class without Iruka he would send Naruto out of class for no reason.

Once the all test were passed out (and Naruto woke up from his nap) everyone tried to finish the test before time ended. Even though he was half asleep he noticed that the questions were too hard for an academy student to answer and was starting to panic

"**Naruto-Dono I can give you the answers to some of the questions if you want" **Naruto turned his head slightly to see Amidamaru in spirit flame mode hovering next to his head, luckily not that many in the classroom had the ability to see Amidamaru, including Iruka and Mizuki.

Naruto quickly nodded in appreciation and used Hyōi Gattai(3) to allow Amidamaru to enter his body and take control. Once he was in control Amidamaru quickly answered all the questions he could and finished a minute before time was up and relinquished control back to Naruto.

After the test were collected and graded Iruka moved the ninjutsu portion of the exam and started to call in kids to another room to perform the clone Jutsu. Naruto was starting to get anxious and just wanted to get this exam over with, and it seemed that his prayers were heard as he was soon called in to do the clone Jutsu.

He stood before both chunin instructors and was told to do the clone Jutsu, Naruto smirked and made a hand sign which Iruka and Mizuki were shocked to see and were even more shocked at what happened next.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Another cliffhanger! Sorry but like I said I've had a lot on my plate with school.

I'll try to update next as soon as I can.

1. I'll give you a hint of who Naruto's uncle is. This guy is blonde, acts like an idiot but is really a genius, and he used to be a captain.

2. You should know which shaman king character I based Hinata off.

ōi Gattai- spirit unity.


End file.
